Hatter's Alice
by DeadSparrow
Summary: Hatter comes after Alice and she's very happy to have him. Mostly just a series of oneshots. It might turn into an actual story later, we'll see how it turns out. HatterxAlice Rated M for safety
1. Alice's Surprise

It was grieving process; putting away all her father's things. Alice was surprised at how many things of his she kept close. Even when her mother finally accepted he wasn't coming back, Alice wouldn't let her sell his things or throw them away. Now she could finally move on.

Carroll, Alice's mother watched silently from the doorway. "What's this about?" She asked casually, as if everything were still normal. They were for her anyway.

"I don't need to look for Dad anymore," she replied, tossing out a brave grin. She placed the box of her father's things on the floor. "It's time to move on," and then went on to roll up her 'dad map.' She'd have to throw that out too.

Carroll looked confused. Alice didn't blame her. She'd never get it unless she knew what happened, and Alice didn't think she'd ever be able to tell her. Not really. That didn't stop Carroll from trying to think of something to say. Fortunately for Alice, the doorbell rang before her mother could say anything.

"Oh!" her mother said, remembering. "I almost forgot, the construction worker who found you wanted to stop by to see how you were." She started heading toward the door, but then stopped to throw in, "very sweet."Alice almost smiled. She was already trying to set her up with someone new.

Carroll was under the assumption that Jack was no longer the boyfriend. Alice told Carroll she caught up with him before her "accident" and they fought, leading to a dramatic break up. The emotional turmoil of this break up resulted in Alice's carelessness and getting into her accident. As nice an impression Jack made on her mother the night before, Carroll was no longer all that impressed with him. On some level Alice did feel bad about that, but it's not like he really wasn't the cause of her being there. Also, he'd never be around again so he wouldn't need to worry about Carroll's disapproval anyway.

"Alice!" her mother called from the living room. "Come meet David!"

Putting away the last thing of her father's, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland," Alice went to join her mother in the living room. She had no intention of allowing her mother to set her up of course. After Wonderland and Charlie, and Hatter it would be a while before she did something as normal as dating. Especially after Hatter. She already missed him. She missed him even as she gained consciousness in the hospital.

Her thoughts dwelled on him, not her father as she walked down the hall and into the living room, so when she saw the man standing in the center of the room, she thought at first her mind was playing tricks on her. But no, it was him. She knew his face.

"Hatter!" His name was on her lips before she could stop herself. She practically leaped at him, but he caught her, his arms wrapping securely around her waist as she flung her own arms around his shoulders. Silently she prayed she wasn't dreaming, and that his was her Hatter.

"Finally," he said, holding her tighter.

She grinned. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Then he pulled away, but didn't completely let go of her. Hatter, her hatter looked at her. He looked so different. His spiky hair was smoother and straighter. His hat was off, and his wardrobe had completely changed. He looked so different, but he was still Hatter. Her Hatter.

Then her Hatter kissed her.

And she didn't even hesitate in kissing him back.

"I missed you," he whispered against her lips.

This admission thrilled her. So she kissed him again.


	2. Hatter's Reward

Hatter watched Alice as she slept next to him on his bed. It wasn't the way he pictured having her on his bed. She was still fully clothed and sleeping there out of exhaustion from the day's events and the side effects from the medication the doctors had given her. He winced, thinking about her rough landing on that concrete. His own landing had been pretty bad, but unlike Alice, he had actually been given instructions on what to do when going through the looking glass. It was pretty careless of the ex Queen's scientist to just push Alice through like that. He had been so worried when he found her unmoving on the concrete. He called her mother several times in the night to see if Alice had woken up yet. His concern apparently won her over. She called him immediately after Alice had been discharged and invited him over.

It was worth the wait.

Her mother was shocked of course. Alice explained he was an old boyfriend she thought she missed her chance with. Hatter just went with it. The story still had its holes, but Carroll, Hatter decided, was incredibly cool. He could see it in her expression that she didn't really believe the story, or at least wasn't sure if she should believe it, but was willing to pretend to for Alice's happiness. For this reason she asked very little prying questions and made an excuse to be busy so the two of them could be alone.

Alice spent the day showing him the city.

"And this is my dojo," Alice gestured towards a medium sized building. It didn't stick out in his mind. It looked like a lot of the other buildings in this neighborhood.

"A dojo?" Hatter inquired. They didn't have this word in Wonderland.

Alice rewarded his curiosity with a smile. "A dojo is a place where people go to learn or teach Karate."

Karate. She mentioned this word before. It's what she called her fighting style. And what a wonderful style of fighting it was. "And it's _your_ dojo?" He asked, grinning, pulling her close.

She allowed him to slip his arms around her. "Well. . .not _my_ dojo. I don't own it. I don't even work there full time, but I instruct there."

He brushed his thumb against her lips. "You mean those deliciously deadly moves of yours are freely taught to others?"

"Not freely," she said. "I do get paid to teach, and students have to pay to learn." He could see in her expression she was trying not to show him how his touch was affecting her. This pleased him. He was glad to know he wasn't the only one affected by their chemistry.

"Paid?" He teased. "And by paid you mean. . ."

"Pieces of paper," she confirmed, laughing. Her face went into mock seriousness. "I know, pointless." He laughed along with her.

His smile touched his eyes for the first time in a long time. "Now let me show you _my_ place."

It wasn't _his_ place exactly. Technically it was on loan to him from the resistance. The resistance surprisingly owned many places in Alice's world. Agents had been set up here to try and interfere with the White Rabbit's campaign in abducting Oysters. Even Jack's home in the city had been paid for by the resistance. This apartment was Hatter's reward for playing a key part in bringing down the Queen. Jack wasn't happy at Hatter's request to go into Alice's world with a home to call his own. He knew Hatter's reasons for wanting it, but he couldn't say no, not with all of Wonderland watching. Jack had to be the honorable King now. He had to punish justly, and give the proper rewards to those who deserved it. And so, Hatter got his apartment. The resistance would only pay for the first month of rent though. He would have to find a job quickly if he wanted to keep it, but he had been informed of a connected agent still in Alice's world that could help him with that.

They spent hours sitting on the bed talking. She told him of her world; computers, the internet, movies, celebrities, the food, pizza. . . And on the subject of pizza she used her phone to order one for supper. After supper they had lain back down on his bed. This time, Hatter couldn't keep his hand from sliding its way up and down her arm. She continued to talk, trying to ignore it, but he could see what the touch did to her.

Eventually, her eyes started to close. He could see her struggle to keep going, to stay awake. "It's okay if you want to sleep," he said, amused at how hard she was trying to stay awake.

"No way," was her mumbled reply. "It's my turn to teach you how to survive in my world."

She looked so cute, he couldn't resist a quick kiss on her lips. Their bodies had subconsciously scooted closer to one another. "I survived an entire day on my own while you were in the hospital," he reminded her. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and whispered, his lips moving against her skin, "besides, we have an entire day tomorrow."

Her eyes closed again and this time stayed closed. "Good," she said softly.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, watching her. He should have been tired too, but he was still too wired from everything. Kissing her was like a jolt of electricity. He'd never sleep after that. He needed to let the electricity coursing through his body just run its course. So he lay next to her, watching her, every now and then he'd take a lock of hair and smooth it back on her head, or kiss her gently on her eyelids, or her nose.

"Hatter," she murmured, startling him. He thought she had fallen asleep.

"Yes love?" he answered, kissing her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked at him uncertainly. "how long are you here?"

He stiffened, unsure how to answer that. He wanted to say forever. He wanted to be there for as long as she wanted him, but what if she really only wanted him for a visit?

"How long can you put up with me?" He replied cautiously.

"Honestly?" she asked. He nodded, suppressing a gulp. She smiled, "I could put up with you for a pretty long time."

He let out a breath of relief. "Well isn't that a coincidence." He grinned. "I think I may be the only man in this world and Wonderland who can put up with you."

Alice laughed and pulled her pillow out from under her head and tossed it at him. "Hey now, watch the hair!" he protested. "You have no idea how hard it is to pull off this oyster look."

He thought she was going to try and throw another pillow at him, but this time she grabbed his shirt, pulled him down and kissed him.


	3. Alice's Feelings

"Alice!" Hatter called out with glee. "These things are amazing!"

Alice peered out of the kitchen to see Hatter glued to the screen of her lap top. She rolled her eyes. She introduced him to computer technology yesterday at his apartment. The resistance had left a computer there, but there was no internet service. He thought it was pointless then, but an hour ago she showed him the world wide web with her own internet service, and now he couldn't get enough of it.

"You can find anything you want with these things!" He said happily. "There are entire books on here."

Alice laughed, taking a bowl of popcorn and plopped down beside him. "Movies too," she said, popping a few in her mouth. "You can find almost anything online. That's where mom and I find the best deals for remodeling. Here-" She leaned over him, her body unintentionally pressed against his as she took the mouse from his hand.

She meant to do a search and show him how many things came up with just one keyword, but she found it hard to concentrate when he was so close. The more she was around him the more electricity she felt when her body was near his. It was nothing like this when they first met. It started out as a spark, but gradually and subtly grew, and before either for them knew it, it felt like an electrical storm. She misspelled her keyword four times before she finally got it right. Hastily, she pressed enter and immediately pulled back, putting space between them again.

"Holy cow!" He proclaimed, in his high pitched excited voice that she had come to love so much. "Okay, okay," he started pushing on the delete button. "I want to try something."

She watched amused as he chicken typed the question, "W-H-A-T I-S T-H-E M-E-A-N-I-N-G O-F L-I-F-E?" When the search results came up, she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at his confused expression.

"42? Douglas Adams? The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?" He looked at her, a loss for words. "What the bloody hell does 42 have to do with the meaning of life? And what does a hitchhiker know about it anyway?"

Alice could help it. She burst out laughing.

Hatter fake glared. "Imagine if I had laughed at you every time you said something or did something stupid in Wonderland."

"When did I do something stupid in Wonderland?" Alice asked defensively.

Hatter's eyes rolled up as if he was thinking about it. "Well let's see. . ." He started counting on his fingers. "First you tried to chase the white rabbit and ended up getting trapped. Then you ruined my jabberwocky trap by running the other way. You also tried to make a deal with the Queen. You trusted Jack over me-"

"Okay, okay!" Alice stopped him, putting her hand over his mouth to make him stop talking.

They both froze.

She could feel his lips on her palm. The electricity between them felt more powerful than before. Alice could tell he felt it too. It was written all over his face.

There was a short moment of this before his hand encircled her wrist and tore it away from his mouth. He surged forward, capturing her mouth with his lips. Alice was ready for him. She kissed him back eagerly, one arm encircled his neck, while her other hand tore at the buttons on his shirt, wanting desperately for it to come off.

He pushed her back, forcing her to lie back on the couch, his body quickly covering her's. Then, unexpectedly he pulled his lips away. Alice stilled, seeing the hesitation on his face. "Your mother. . ."

"Isn't here," she was quick to point out.

He nodded, but his expression was still serious. "You sure you want to do this, Alice?"

"Don't you?" She felt insecure lying beneath him, her whole body wanting him.

"Yes," he breathed, his hands cupped her face and he kissed her quickly but deeply. "You have no idea how much I want this."

Her heart raced every time he touched her like that, and her body went up in flames. "So what's the problem?"

He stared into her eyes searchingly. It reminded her of how he looked at her before she left Wonderland, during their awkward goodbye. "The problem is. . ." he began. "I want you too. . .no, I _need_ you to want this too. To want me. I'm not-" he let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not Jack."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Now that felt like a slap in the face. She hadn't even thought of Jack since Hatter showed up in her living room. She hated to admit it, but she barely even thought of her father when Hatter was there. He made all the bad go away. "Hatter. . ." her voice was gentle, but also filled with longing. She wasn't sure what to say or how to say it.

She was so bad with guys because she had a hard time expressing her feelings. Jack never needed her to tell him she loved him. He was comfortable with her the way she was. Now she knew that was all because he just needed her for the resistance, but it was still part of the reason he lasted so long. Hatter was different though. He was nothing like anyone she'd ever been with, but she wanted, no, she _needed_ to tell him how she felt. Her feelings weren't just something she could keep inside anymore, not with him. With anyone else she could, but not with him.

"You have no idea what you do to me," she whispered, feeling stupid and vulnerable. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see his face. It was humbling, admitting to someone how you felt, and humiliating if it turned out they didn't feel the same way. "Every time you touch me, even by accident, or a small brush of skin makes me feel like I'm on fire." She heard him suck in a breath, but continued. "The sound of your voice and the expressions you make with your face, they're. . ." She could feel her face turning red. "I don't think-" _I could live without them_, she wanted to say. She wanted to say she didn't think she could live without _him, _but it was so embarrassing. She had known Hatter for less than a week. You don't fall in love with someone in less than a week. It just didn't happen, not realistically.

"Alice," his voice pulled her like an anchor from the storm of her emotions. "Look at me." She opened her eyes and stared back up at him. She was taken aback by the expression of joy and hope on his face.

"You too?" She asked, hopefully, but cautiously.

He smiled. "Me too." Then he laughed, a long, relieved laugh, as if _he _ was the one who had been afraid of spouting out his emotions. "Me too!" Once more he captured her lips, and this time his hands grasped at the hem of her shirt, ready to pull it off.

But the sound of a door opening interrupted them. "Alice!" Carroll's voice called out.

Hatter jumped off of Alice and seated himself on the far other end of the couch, trying to make himself look as casual as possible, but failed to do so with his rigid pose. Even Alice couldn't look relaxed after she quickly smoothed down her clothes. Carroll walked in the living room to see two rigid and stiff people sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

She looked back and forth between them. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine,"

"Brilliant."

"Right," Carroll said, unbelievingly. "Well, I'm going to make dinner, David you're welcome to stay."

"Thanks, Carroll," David broke from his rigid pose to smile at her.

Hatter stayed for dinner that night, but neither he nor Alice made any move to touch each other, for it would not due to make love to ones girlfriend in her mother's presence.


End file.
